The other way of earth (TRANSFORMERS PRIME AU)
by Brittanyamed
Summary: The autobot's don't know what is coming when the ground bridge malfunctions and three humans come out and look just like, jack Miko and raf and they say there from another dimension and things get crazy and the war gets worse Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfic so please don't judge me,**

* * *

The day was a normal day for Jack and arcee were out for a drive for an hour and started heading back to base a few minutes later they were back in the base and Jack was now on the raised area for humans and raf was playing his racing game with bumblebee watching, and Miko was sitting on the couch with raf also playing the video game jack looked at ratchet who was working on the ground bridge when it suddenly opened up but instead of a blueish green it was a reddish yellow and black and white with purple in it ratchet screamed right before three people came through it, but ratchet did not see them,

Ratchet yelled, "run",

Optimus looked, at the three children on the raised area, and bumblebee grabbed raf, arcee grabbed Jack, and bulkhead grabbed miko,

miko said, "what was that",

Jack said, "I have no idea, and I really don't want to find out",

Raf said, "um, everyone I think we have bigger problems, than just a malfunctioned ground bridge", and was pointing in the direction of the three people,

Jack said, "guys, why do they look exactly like us",

Miko said, "oh, cool",

Raf said, "this can't be good",

Jack said, "you think",

Jack's counterpart started to speak, "hello me name is Jackson darby", and then he noticed that there are people who look just like them but different in more ways than one,

Raf and Miko's, counterparts looked at them trying to find out what was going on but raf from this world had an idea and said it out loud,

Raf said, "i had an idea",

Jack said, "Raf, what is your idea", Raf said, "there from another dimension",

Raf's counterpart, "was Shocked at the idea this Raf said, but it was the only one that made sense",

Miko's counterpart said, "scrap if he is right then we will need to find a way back fast",

Jack's counterpart said, "we have to make sure the Enemy doesn't find out how to get to this dimension or this world will parish just like ours did",

Optimus prime was Shocked that Jack's counterpart was acting like _Him_ which made him fear what if Megatron wins the war in this other dimension,

Optimus questioned, "who are you at war with",

Jack's counterpart hesitated and then said, "Vince",

And then the room fell silent.

**Three** **days earlier** **in** **the other dimension**,

Optimus prime, was on the raised area for cybertronians looking at the leader of the autohums Jack darby,

A few minutes later arcee, walked in and started to play her guitar very very _loud, _and optimus prime didn't like that, so he decided to grab the guitar from arcee, and break it and arcee didn't like that, and started yelling at him,

Miko, walked in and saw her charge Optimus prime, yelling at arcee about something so she decided to find out what it was about, and raf was getting very _vary_ mad with all the yelling so he started to come closer to the giant cybertronians and said, shut up both of you before I shoot your sparks out and use your metal for parts,

Jack darby came in, and saw raf acting like this and said, "raf old friend, please don't lose yourself raf we need you plus if you do it you will be no different than the enemy, and she is still just a child", raf said, "sorry Jack I didn't mean to-", Jack said, "it's fine old friend I understand",

Fergus Riggs walked in and saw his charge arcee and she was looking at raf with a smile and got out her cyberphone and started taking pictures of raf with a very mad expression Fergus said, "Arcee why don't you and I go and do some dun bashing and arcee said "Yes" so they left,

Joshua Gray walked in and saw his charge bumblebee went over to him and they left because bumblebee wanted to play the racing game with him so they left the base,

Raf got some peace and quiet after a hole week of not having any but that wouldn't last for another week,

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the Second chapter of this book**_

_**Enjoy the story:**_

* * *

It had been nine hours since the three humans counterparts came in through the malfunctioned ground bridge,

optimus prime, had been explaining what the war, in their world was like and the three humans counterparts had explained what they're world was like,

Jack said, "basically optimus in the other dimension goes to school and gets bullied by Megatron and cybertron is at peace but Vince and I become brothers and Vince starts a war on earth and earth is a dead planet and you go to cybertron to stop Vince from taking over cybertron",

Jack's counterpart says, "yes that is exactly what happened",

Miko was Shocked at first, but the thought of optimus prime working at a fast food joint, arcee running out the ground bridge when ever raf was not looking, and loving to play loud music basically acting just like Miko from this world, and bumblebee being a nerd, it just made Miko laugh, and she said, "well that was unexpected for sure",

Raf says "hay how do you eat food do you have steal food from the enemy ship"

Raf's counterpart says "how we survive in our dimension we take injections to live instead of eating food" and raf from this world says "how is that possible"

Jack's counterpart says "back before the war humans didn't need to eat food because we had a liquid that we could inject so we didn't need to eat" Raf's counterpart continues Jack story "but because there was a war people stopped making it so we have limited supply and we have to find remaining veils out there they were shipped of when the planet became uninhabitable for life"

Jack from this world says "well if your dimension exists then how many others exist" and Jack's counterpart says "I have no idea"

Raf from this world says "Jack what are you trying to say" and Jack from this world says "maybe there is a dimension were i'm evil or optimus or who else knows"

Raf from the other dimension and ratchet said in unison "I never thought about that" and raf from the other dimension continue to say "it would NOT be a good thing to find out" and Jack from the other dimension says "I think it's best to not think about it at all unless it is necessary does everyone agree" and Miko from the other dimension says "Jack I agree but I fear that day could come at any moment and I have always been worried about it since I came here"

Optimus says "I hope your right Jack from the other dimension" and Jack from the other dimension says "I hope I am to optimus"

**On the decepticon warship the "nemesis"**

Megatron was waiting for Knockout to come with the relic he found when he came he didn't have just a relic he had a human feme with him, Megatron says "Knockout why did you bring a human feme pest on board the ship" and knockout says "she says she is from another dimension" and Megatron says "what kind of dimension does a human feme need to come on board the nemesis" and Sierra from the other dimension says "my name is Sierra and i'm from another dimension one where the humans are at war and the cybertronians are not and we believe our enemy is here in your dimension"

Megatron says "well where is your leader Sierra"

Sierra says "he is coming soon" and then the sound of two cybertronians and a human were heard and Sierra kneel down before the human and says "Lord Vince I'm pleased to see you"

The leader of The deception Vince says "yes Sierra you have done well to our cause and I may spare your life again"

Sierra says "thank you my Lord"

Megatron says "what is the name of the faction your at war with"

And the leader of the deception Vince says "the leader of the autohums Jack darby" and Knockout says "the name of there faction is deception"

* * *

**decepticon literally means deception**

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the Third chapter of this book**_

_**Enjoy the story:**_

* * *

The three humans and there counterparts were all sitting on either the couch or the floor or on a chair in the raised area for humans, and it had been a long night for the three humans and there counterparts and then Miko spook to Jack's counterpart and said "can you tell us anything about your past"

Jack's counterpart said "what do you want to know you already know what it's like from hearing what I was saying to the autobot's"

Miko says "I meant like a story or something like that" and Jack's counterpart sighs and began to tell a story;

* * *

**_Flashback begins:_**

Miko from the other dimension and Joshua Gray where ground bridged to a cave as support for Jack from the other dimension and Fergus Riggs but where they teleported was in an area with a lot of humions and they were pointing there guns in there direction Joshua Gray got out his gun holding it in his left hand and started at the humions and Miko from the other dimension put one foot into Joshua's right hand and Joshua threw her into the air and she shoot the humions but Jack from the other dimension was fighting the rest of the humions that attacked Fergus Riggs and he was injured

Jack from the other dimension said to raf from the other dimension "raf old friend we need your assistance" and raf from the other dimension said "what do you need" and Jack from the other dimension said "Fergus is badly injured"

Raf from the other dimension came through the ground bridge and started giving Fergus medical attention Miko from the other dimension and Joshua showed up to help, Raf from the other dimension told Bumblebee to open the ground bridge at their location and once through the ground bridge he put Fergus on a stretcher and had him recovering for the next few months

_**Flashback ends:**_

* * *

Miko "wow"

Raf from the other dimension says "let me guess you're world's Miko likes to go running through the ground bridge when Ratchet isn't looking"

Jack and Raf nodded yes

Miko from the other dimension says "in my dimension it's arcee doing that but she hasn't died yet so that is a plus"

Jack from the other dimension says "I wish I was in my dimension right now just shifting through the Liberty database to find another relic but that is not going to happen"

Optimus prime says "you are tracking relics in your dimension you did not say anything about that"

Jack from the other dimension says "yes and I'm guessing your saying this because you have a database that holds relic names and your trying to find them before the decepticon's do"

Optimus prime said "Yes you are right Jack from the other dimension"

Jack from the other dimension says "I'm not sure how this could be of any use because in my world the relics are human sized and we have never had to find cybertronians relics or know how to find relics in our world"

Optimus prime says "the only way to know for sure is to try"

Raf from the other dimension says "I'll work with Ratchet or your world's Raf want me to work with them in any way I can I'm willing to try"

A noise comes from the computer and Ratchet says "I have detected another energon vain and an unknown signal coming from the same location and it seems the strange signal is not in any database we know of"

Raf from the other dimension says "maybe I can help" he goes over there and sees what Ratchet was talking about

Ratchet says "is it something you've seen before" and Raf from the other dimension says "that is an Dark Enerfood signal"

Jack from the other dimension says "there shouldn't be any here"

Jack says "wait Dark Enerfood that sounds like"

Raf says "Dark Energon but then does that mean"

Ratchet says "In their world Primus and Unicron are both human"

Raf says "and that the decepticon's have gone to their world or they have come to our world already"

Raf from the other dimension and Ratchet say "scrap" in unison

Jack from the other dimension says "it hasn't even been three days yet and they are already here"

Optimus prime says "then we have to stop them before they end this planet and we also need to know everything that you haven't told us yet"

Jack from the other dimension said "I agree"

* * *

**Autohum means auto human,**

**Enerfood is the same as Energon,**

**Dark Enerfood is the same as Dark Energon,**

**humions are the same as ****Vechicons but instead of being cybertronians there humans,**

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


End file.
